Wait for me
by eleventiredgays
Summary: Reina and Kumiko have a conversation after Kumiko talked to Asuka.


" Reina."

Kumiko's voice echoed through the hallway. Reina turned around, her black hair dancing around her. She cocked her head into a questioning position. Kumiko gathered her strength. " I really like you," She shouted. " Not the just like way, I love you!"

Reina straightened her head. " Is that so?" She asked while walking to Kumiko. The brunette gulped and nodded. " I've liked you for a long time, Reina." She muttered while avoiding Reina's eyes. Kumiko looked up when Reina grabbed her hand.

" I don't want our friendship to change, but I can't keep my feelings to myself anymore." Kumiko whispered. " And I know that you're confused over Taki-sensei, your feelings for him, I completely understand." She continued to whisper, fighting against the tears.

Reina stroke her cheek. Kumiko bit her lip. Reina was so unfair, doing things like this after all the things she just confessed. Reina stared into her eyes. " You promised me before that you would never betray me."

Kumiko let out a shaky breath. " And there you just were, shouting things at Asuka-senpai." Reina's voice sounded harsh and a little bit sad. Kumiko closed her eyes. She tried to be calm. " I'm sorry." She muttered as she opened her eyes again.

Reina was close to her, chest against chest. Their noses almost touching. Kumiko felt her heart racing at an alarming speed. Reina Kousaka would be the end of her. " You love her and you still dare to tell me that you like me?"

The tone had turned into anger. " Maybe I'm not fair. But you confessed to Taki-sensei in front of a lot of people, twice." Kumiko said. Her nervousness had disappeared. If Reina was playing it like this, she would play it with her. " You've confessed to me. And yet, you confess to a man who is almost two decades older than you."

Reina's right eye twitched. She grabbed Kumiko by the collar of her uniform. " You don't understand my love for him." She said slowly. " And you don't understand my love." Kumiko said while shaking her head with disbelieve. " I don't understand one little thing about you, Reina."

Raindrops hit against the windows of the hallway. Reina, still holding onto Kumiko's collar looked angry, biting in her lip. Kumiko had cocked her head a little bit back, staring down at Reina. The tension in the air could almost be seen.

" I don't want anything to change." Kumiko whispered. " I'm so glad I got to meet you again, even if it was because you wanted to be at the same school as Taki-sensei." Her eyes were filled with tears. A tear started to roll down her cheek. " But it hurts, it hurts me a lot to see you like this."

Reina frowned. " I can never see through you, I can never suspect what you will do or say, do you have any idea how frustrating that can be?" She asked while her other hand grabbed the other side of Kumiko's collar. Kumiko cocked her head back. Their noses met, lips separated just a few centimetres.

Kumiko smiled. " You can be really frustrating to, Reina." Reina rose a brow. " Is that so?" She asked while her grip tightened. The tension between them felt unbearable but Reina kept pushing it away. Her heart, it was beating way to hard.

She, Reina Kousaka, was drawn to the euphonium player. She needed to be closer to her. Reina tiptoed. Her nose brushed against Kumiko's nose as she closed the distance between them.

Reina closed her eyes. Kumiko's lips felt a little bit dry and just a bit cold.

Kumiko's eyes had widened. She realised what was happening, Reina's soft and smooth lips on hers. Reina's hands still tight around her collar. Kumiko's hands travelled up to Reina's neck and settled around it, thumbs stroking Reina's cheeks.

As soon as their kiss started, it stopped. Reina did a step back, eyes wide, right hand going up to her lips. Kumiko stared at her, jaw dropped.

" Reina I-"

" Kumiko-"

The girls stopped their talking and burst out in nervous laughter. Kumiko did a step closer to Reina. Her right hand rested next to her while her left touched Reina's shoulder. Reina felt like she could explode.

Kumiko stared into Reina's violet eyes. Reina stared back. " I don't know what that kiss meant to you but I-"

Reina pressed her lips against Kumiko's once more, shutting the girl up. Her arms grabbing a hold onto the fabric of Kumiko's uniform around her shoulders. Kumiko didn't mind one bit and kissed Reina back.

After a minute they stopped, foreheads touching and panting filling the hallway, blending in with the rain. Reina didn't say anything. She buried her head into Kumiko's neck. She took a shaky breath, gathering strength.

" I am confused. I'm so confused about everything. My whole life, I knew what I wanted. But there you were, destroying all my security." She whispered. Her breath tickled Kumiko's neck but she didn't mind. " And that makes me _so_ mad."

Kumiko closed her eyes. She rested her head atop of Reina's. " I guess we both have a terrible personality." She muttered with a smile. Reina pinched the hand she had been holding. " Ouch."

" But Reina, I meant what I said before, I love you. My love for Asuka-senpai is different." Kumiko then said while stroking Reina's cheek, making the girl look into her eyes. She kissed the trumpeters cheek. " I'll wait for you until you know what you want."

Reina bit her lip. " You are terrible, Kumiko, saying things like that so simple." She said with a laugh. She reached out to the thick brown curls. Her fingers brushed against Kumiko's ear. She closed the distance between them.

Kumiko continued to stroke Reina's cheek. She could melt into Reina's lips. The girls found a rhythm and gave into their desires. Kumiko's eyes fluttered open for a second when she felt Reina's tongue on her lips. She sighed happily and granted the girl access.

After their kiss, Reina wrapped her arms around Kumiko. Kumiko answered the hug and rested her head on the girls shoulder. Reina mirrored the movements. She sighed. " You promise you'll wait for me?" She asked. Kumiko chuckled. " I just did, didn't I?"

Reina tightened her grip. " I think I need some time," She muttered. " To sort out my feelings." Kumiko smiled as she kissed the girl's hair. " Sure."


End file.
